After All
by charley07
Summary: It's been four years since Chuck and Blair met in the train station in Paris. He's preparing to marry Eva and she's still trying to fill the void he left.


**So I've watched the promo for the new season several times since it came out and seeing Blair and Chuck in the train station, with her all dressed up and him using a cane, makes me so very sad. I hate what happened to their relationship. So, I wrote this. Even though it's my favorite show, they're honestly the only two characters I consistently care for. I sometimes like Dan and Nate. Serena typically annoys me. Little J is probably the worst TV character I've ever dealt with and I'm a diagnosed television addict. With Serena, however, I did always like Aaron so I brought him back. Nate gets a new girl just for fun. Anyways, this is just a one-shot I threw together in twenty-four hours to help me cope with the demise of Chair. Let me know how you feel. It's my first, and probably last, GG FF. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

* * *

  
**

_Four years later…._

Blair Waldorf yawned as she sat in her constitutional law class on a Friday morning. She'd had a long night of writing papers and reading sample depositions for her first year at Columbia Law and she was tired. She was tired all the time. Between classes and schoolwork, she was sitting on the junior board of the Metropolitan Museum of Art and the New York City Public Library. Her mother wasn't fond of these particular interests but it kept Blair distracted from the lonely void that filled her life.

"Miss Waldorf, you were awfully quiet today," Professor Leisl stated when class ended. "I'm not used to that side of you. You're usually so vocal."

"I'm sorry," Blair apologized. "I just have a lot on my mind lately."

Professor Leisl smiled kindly. "Well, you're doing wonderfully in class and I hear similar things from your other professors. If you keep this up, you're going to make a top-notch lawyer someday."

"Thank you," Blair accepted. "I'll see you on Monday, Professor Leisl."

"Morning, B," Serena van der Woodsen-Rose greeted her longtime best friend when Blair emerged from the building her class was held. She handed over a cup of coffee. "Learn anything fascinating today?"

"Not particularly," Blair answered. "To be honest, I'm not even sure what Professor Leisl talked about. My head wasn't really in it this morning."

Serena frowned. "I'm sorry, B. I guess this weekend is going to be difficult for you."

"Why?" Blair asked. "I've just been tired lately. What's this weekend?"

"Don't play dumb," Serena advised. "I know you know that Chuck is getting married tomorrow. Have you decided if you're going or not?"

"I'm not," Blair declared. "I don't know her at all and I don't really know him anymore either."

"You should still go," Serena advised. "I mean, if they thought it was going to be uncomfortable, they wouldn't have invited you, right? You can come with me and Aaron."

"Oh, yes, that's what I want," Blair deadpanned. "To be the third wheel to my ex's wedding with my step-brother and best friend. I still have nightmares over the fact that you actually married him."

Serena laughed. "When we met back up in Rhode Island, things had changed. We were different people and we fell in love."

"Ugh," Blair shuddered. "It's still bizarre."

"Yeah, yeah," Serena muttered. "I still think you should go."

"Serena, drop it," Blair demanded. "I'm not going to Chuck Bass' wedding and that's it."

"Well, I suppose that's why we never received your RSVP then," a soft female voice said from behind them. "Charles will be sorry to hear that."

Blair and Serena turned to find Eva Olivier, the soon-to-be Mrs. Charles Bass.

"It's nothing personal," Blair assured her. "It's just, I would feel a bit out of place. I've really only met you in passing and I haven't spoken to Chu-, I mean Charles in years."

Eva smiled. "It's okay that you call him Chuck; I know that's who you know his as."

"_Knew_ him as," Blair corrected. "From what I call tell, Chuck Bass is no more."

"I suppose he's grown up," Eva confirmed. "I really have to get going but Blair, should you change your mind at the last minute, there will be a seat for you tomorrow. I know he'd like to see you."

When she sat was gone, Blair's knees gave out and she fell onto the bench behind them.

"That was like taking a bullet," she whispered. "I've spent the last four years just going and going and going without stopping to avoid ever having to think about what just occurred. She's so happy." Tears filled her eyes. "That was supposed to be me, S. I'm the girl who should be running around frantically the day before my wedding to _Chuck _Bass. I should be confirming appointments at Elizabeth Arden and yelling at florists and caterers over the phone. I certainly wouldn't be as composed as she was but still. At this time on Sunday, I'm still going to be boring Blair Waldorf and she's going to be Eva Bass, off on her honeymoon to some remote island in the Greek Isles that he'll probably end up buying for her."

"Oh, B," Serena murmured, sitting down to wrap an arm around her friend. "Why haven't you said anything?"

"Like what?" Blair scoffed. "That I've buried myself in school and committees since I was nineteen because I've been putting off dating in hopes that he would leave her, come to his senses, and we'd end up together? That makes me vulnerable and I don't like that feeling."

"I'm so sorry," Serena apologized. "I had no idea."

"Of course not," Blair murmured. "You've been too wrapped up in starting a life for you and Aaron, as you should be. We're not kids anymore. It's time for me to move on. Chuck Bass is getting married tomorrow and it's not to me. I just have to accept that."

Across town, Chuck Bass sat at a table in the Oak Room with Nate Archibald, trying to calm his nerves about his upcoming nuptials.

"There's no need to be so anxious," Nate advised. "Getting married is easy. It's the _being_ married part that's hard."

Chuck swirled his drink around. "You're right. And Eva is great. The last four years have been almost perfect and I couldn't ask for anyone more stable or kind."

Nate heard the hesitation in his friend's voice but ignored it. "My mother is coming in from the Hamptons this afternoon and my grandfather will be there, as well."

"Yes, Eva mentioned that the Vanderbilt clan is coming," Chuck nodded. "We appreciate it."

"Man, it's so weird to hear you talk as a 'we' now," Nate teased. "Charles Bass, a married man."

"Yeah," Chuck breathed. "Who'd have thought?"

"Eva's great," Nate went on.

"Absolutely," Chuck agreed. "She was there for me back when I needed someone the most and she's stuck by me through so much."

Nate sighed. "Can I be honest about something?"

"Sure," Chuck nodded.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Nate asked. "I mean, you just seem a little distracted."

Chuck stared at him. "Of course it's what I want. I love Eva."

"Okay," Nate said.

Chuck's phone vibrated then and he read the message from Eva. "She just ran into Serena and Blair."

"Oh, yeah?" Nate smirked. "How'd that go?"

"She said Blair definitely isn't coming tomorrow," Chuck read. "I guess I should've expected that. We haven't really spoken since that night Paris years ago."

Nate saw the look of sadness cross Chuck's face. "Do you ever miss her?"

"I suppose," Chuck shrugged. "Growing up, it was always the four of us against the world. And then I fell in love with her and saw a different Blair than the one I thought I'd always known. Obviously, for a time, I wanted to marry her but we weren't right for each other. There was too much past, too much baggage."

"True," Nate nodded. "Well, I'm happy for you, man. Juliette and I will be there anytime you guys need us for marriage advice."

Chuck laughed. "What surprises me most is that of our group, you and Serena are the ones who married first. I always thought Blair would marry her first billionaire young and I'd have trophy wife number one before either of you two took the plunge."

"Well, at least Serena's was planned out," Nate grinned. "Juliette and I impulsively eloped to Vegas but it's worked out for the last eight months so we'll see how it lasts. I have high hopes."

When Blair reached the apartment her mother and stepfather had purchased for her upon finishing her undergrad, she dropped her purse and schoolbag onto the desk in her den and made her way to the kitchen where Dorota was making an early lunch.

"Miss Blair, you look stressed," Dorota noticed. "Bad day at school?"

"Serena and I ran into Eva Olivier," Blair reported. "She's the girl that's marrying Chuck tomorrow."

Dorota shook her head. "He no love her like he loved you."

"I hope not," Blair said. "I hope he hasn't cheated on her with skanky blonde children."

"You should date," Dorota advised. "Go to wedding and take date!"

Blair rolled her eyes. "That would be transparent, Dorota. I'm not going to their wedding. I don't even know _Charles_ Bass but from what I've seen of him, he's not the guy I used to love. He's nice and good and boring. I guess that works for her."

"Mr. Chuck is making big mistake," Dorota stated. "He will realize soon."

"I don't particularly want to talk about it," Blair decided. "I'm just going to eat and then take a nap. You can go after this."

"Thank you," Dorota nodded. "Ana want to feed ducks today."

Blair smiled. "She's a smart girl."

That night, Chuck sat in the living room of Lily and Rufus Humphrey's penthouse for the rehearsal dinner, watching as Eva mingled amongst his friends and family. It was effortless for her and that pleased him but at the same time, he knew Blair should've been there. He wished she'd waltz out of the elevator and command the room like she used to.

"Charles, come talk with people," Eva requested.

"In a minute," he replied. "I need to grab something from my coat."

When he made his way back to Erik van der Woodsen's room, he found Nate and Serena sitting on the bed and at the desk, respectively, seemingly waiting for him.

"What are you two doing?" he asked.

"We could ask you the same thing," Nate shot back. "You're hiding away from your party and your fiancée. What's that about? You've barely moved from your spot near the window in the there."

Chuck sat down on the other side of the bed. "I'm just thinking."

"About Blair?" Serena spoke up. "I know you know we ran into Eva today. If you want her to come to your wedding, just call her. I think that if she knew you really wanted her there, she'd come."

"No," he shook his head. "I couldn't do that to her. I gave her the option to be polite but I knew she wouldn't attend. Our past is too heavy."

Nate sighed. "Are you sure you don't want to at least talk to her? You're distracted and we know it's because of Blair and talking to her might clear your head."

"Maybe," Chuck murmured. "It couldn't hurt. But I can't do it over the phone." He glanced over his shoulder. "Do you think you two could cover for me for an hour?"

Serena shrugged. "Yeah. We'll just tell Eva you had to run off to do something special for her and it's a surprise."

"Thank you," Chuck said. "I'll be back in one hour."

Serena and Nate followed him out to the party.

"Where are you going?" Eva wanted to know when she noticed Chuck putting his coat on. "This is our rehearsal dinner."

"I just need to step out for a bit," Chuck told her. "I won't be gone but an hour."

Eva frowned. "You're going to embarrass me."

"Eva, it's for you," Serena assured her. "He's working on something special for you for tomorrow."

"Fine," Eva snapped. "Go."

Chuck kissed her cheek and hurried for the elevator.

"Where's he going?" Aaron Rose asked as he and Juliette Archibald joined their spouses. "This is his rehearsal dinner."

"He's going to talk to Blair," Nate whispered. "He's been really distracted and it's about her so we thought they should talk to clear his head for tomorrow."

Juliette watched Chuck go. "I imagine Eva doesn't know this?"

"No," Serena answered. "We told her he's doing something for her."

"Well, in that case, he should probably have something," Aaron chuckled. "That'll look suspicious tomorrow if he doesn't."

"I just hope he and Blair don't kill each other," Nate muttered. "They have the capability to do that."

When Chuck reached Blair's apartment, having been given her address by Serena, he took a deep breath and knocked on her door.

"I'm coming!" Blair called out as she hurried down the hallway from her room. She wasn't sure why anyone would be showing up so late but she didn't have time to change out of her pajamas. She pulled back the door and froze. "Chuck."

"Hi," he greeted her softly. "Can I come in?"

"Why?" she demanded. "Shouldn't you be at your rehearsal dinner at Rufus and Lily's?"

"Yes," he confirmed, "but I needed to talk to you."

She let him inside and they sat down in her living room. Chuck took the place in. It was classic Blair- elegant and classic.

"So, you wanted to talk," she spoke up. "Start talking."

"Eva told me she saw you today and said that you're not coming tomorrow," he stated. "To be honest, I never thought you would."

Blair leaned back in her armchair. "Well, what do you expect? I don't know you anymore and I don't know her at all."

"Blair, I'm still the same person I've always been," he told her.

"Oh, please," she scoffed. "You sold the Empire."

"I bought it back," he interjected. "Yes, I went through a phase after being shot where I wanted to be a completely different person but I realized I can't. I'm still-,"

"_Charles_ Bass," she smirked. "Well, I guess the upside is you're finally the man your father always wanted you to be."

Chuck made a face. "I stopped trying to be who Bart wanted me to be years ago. He's not here anymore so what does it matter?"

"I don't know why you're here," Blair said quietly. "We haven't spoken in four years and you're getting married tomorrow. I'm not coming but I already sent a gift. I'm happy for you, Chuck." She paused. "Can I still call you that?"

"Of course," he nodded, standing up to walk to the door. "Blair, are you happy?"

Blair shook her head. "No, but I'm working on it."

He leaned against the doorframe. "Do you ever think that if I hadn't met Eva, things might've been different?"

"Every day," she whispered. "Goodbye, Chuck."

"Bye, Blair," he nodded, leaning in to place a lingering kiss on her cheek. "I miss you."

Before saying something she'd regret, Blair shut the door.

"Today's the day," Serena yawned as she and Aaron ate breakfast the following morning. "Chances of it going off without any problems?"

"Slim?" Aaron guessed. "Did he say anything when he got back from seeing Blair?"

"Not a word," Serena replied. "He spoke to my mom and Rufus for a bit and then he and Eva left. Blair won't answer my calls."

Aaron sat down at the bar in the kitchen. "Well, it probably wasn't easy for her. She loves him."

"_Loved_," Serena corrected.

"Loves," Aaron repeated. "Serena, come on. I might not be Blair's favorite person but our parents have been married for more than five years so I've picked up a thing or two about her. She's still in love with Chuck."

Serena sighed. "I just hate that she's so unhappy. Blair could have any guy."

"Except the one she wants," Aaron added. "Maybe him getting married will help her move on?"

"Or she'll sink deeper into depression," Serena said. "I just worry about her."

Aaron kissed her softly. "You're a good best friend."

When six o'clock rolled around, Blair found herself on a bench across the street from St. Patrick's. She knew the ceremony was just starting and that inside, Chuck was smiling from ear to ear as Eva walked down the aisle.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise."

Blair looked up to see Evelyn Bass standing behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"My son is getting married today," Evelyn stated. "Where else should I be?"

"Anywhere else?" Blair shrugged. "You destroyed him four years ago and you have absolutely no right to be here. I'm pretty sure Jack is the only person on the planet he'd rather see less than you."

Evelyn sat down on the end of the bench. "Jack is in Tokyo as far as I know. I just wanted to see Charles walk out of the church with his wife on his arm and then I'll be gone again. Though I will say I'm stunned that the girl isn't going to be you."

"Her name is Eva Olivier," Blair reported. "They met in Paris four years ago after he was shot in Prague and she nursed him back to health. Eventually, she came here with him and they've been together since."

"And how do you feel about it?" Evelyn wondered.

"Like it doesn't matter how I feel," Blair declared. "I'm not going to barge in there and demand he not marry her." She stood up. "In fact, I'm going to go." She turned to Evelyn once more. "If you see him, don't say anything. He doesn't deserve that. He's happy now."

Dan Humphrey was just finishing dinner when there was a sharp knock at the loft's door. He put his plate into the sink, wiped his hands, and opened the door.

"Hello, Humphrey," Blair muttered, pushing past him into the apartment.

"Uh, Blair?" Dan said in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't want to sit around alone and you're the only person I could come up with who wouldn't be at the wedding," she explained as she sat down on the couch.

Dan stared at her. "I wasn't invited."

"I know," she nodded. "That's how I knew you wouldn't be there."

"Right," he murmured, sitting down next to her. "Well, I'd ask why you're not there but I imagine I know the answer."

Blair sighed. "I sat outside the cathedral for a while but what good was that going to do? Then his no good excuse of a mother showed up and I couldn't handle it anymore."

"You know, in high school, when you and the minions were making my life hell, I never thought I'd be the guy you'd come to when your ex-boyfriend married someone else."

She smiled half-heartedly. "Trust me, this is weird for me, too. But Serena is there, as is Nate and even Dorota so you'll do. Where's Miss Brooklyn?"

"Vanessa is with her parents on some art excursion in the Southwest for the next two weeks," Dan told her. "Have you ever talked to Chuck about how you feel?"

"No," she answered almost immediately. "But I've never wanted to admit how I feel because that gives him the advantage over me."

"But maybe things would've been different," Dan shrugged. "For as long as I've known you, you've never kept your feelings to yourself, even when we've most wanted you to."

"It's different with Chuck," she whispered. "It always has been."

"If it's worth anything to you, I'm sorry," he apologized. "Over the last five or so years, I've come to think of you as a close acquaintance, if not friend, and I'm sure this is just awful for you. I mean, I will never see the appeal to Chuck Bass but you love who you love."

Blair stood up. "God, I just can't sit still. I keep thinking about them reciting their vows and it's making me crazy. I need to just move on."

"I agree," Dan said. "Anyone in your law classes catch your eye?"

"On Monday, I'll start scouting," Blair laughed. "As always, thanks for the words of wisdom, Humphrey."

Dan chuckled. "Happy to help."

Serena sat in stunned silence between her mother and Aaron as Eva stood at the altar, watching Chuck hurry away. She locked eyes with Nate and shrugged.

"I can't believe that just happened," Lily whispered as Eva's parents jumped up to their daughter's side to console her. "He left."

"I'm not surprised he didn't marry her but I'm shocked that he let it go this far," Serena admitted. "Mom, you know he loves Blair."

Lily sighed. "Yes, but I just thought that if the two of them hadn't worked things out by now, they never would."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm assume it's clear that the wedding is off," Pierre Olivier announced to the crowd. "I'm very sorry for the inconvenience. All gifts will be returned in a timely manner."

"That was wild," Juliette stated as she and Nate joined Serena and Aaron outside the church. "And so romantic."

"Not so much for Eva," Aaron mused. "How humiliating."

Juliette, a sucker for romance, just smiled and leaned into her husband. "But Chuck doesn't love her like he loves Blair. And now we can all hang out without feeling bad for leaving one of them out."

"Well, as romantic as you think this may be, I'm sure will know before he gets to her," Serena stated. "There's no way Gossip Girl will let this go."

Nate pulled out his phone and pulled up the site. "This is interesting."

Serena took his phone and read aloud. _"Big news on the Upper East Side front but for once, I'll hold off on posting. Let's just say one of my most fabulous victims is about to get the shock of their life." _She handed the phone back. "She's not posting it."

"Gossip Girl, a romantic?" Aaron scoffed. "Who'd have thought?"

Nate turned to his wife. "Jules, are you Gossip Girl?"

"Yeah, right!" Juliette scoffed. "I didn't even know you all until last year."

"Ahh, Gossip Girl," Aaron breathed. "One of the last great mysteries."

Blair turned onto her block after walking down Park Avenue and froze. There, leaning against the awning of her building, holding a bouquet of pink peonies, was Chuck Bass, still in his tuxedo, waiting for her.

"I'm sorry," he apologized before she could say anything. "I'm so sorry for what I've put you through in the last four years. I'm sorry for Jenny and for not telling you about Jenny and for the way I just cut you out of my life after Paris. I'm sorry for being with Eva when I know I should've been with you. Blair, I love you just as much today as I did when I first told you five years ago, if not more. You're the only girl I know I can ever be happy with and I want to make you happy."

"Chuck," Blair smiled, taking the peonies out of his hands. "None of that matters. All I can about is that you're here and presumably, you're not married."

"Not today," he shook his head. "And I won't be until it's you I'm taking as my wife."

Blair fell into his arms and pressed her lips against his. "Will I have to call you Charles?"

"Never," he denied. "I didn't like that guy. He was boring. After all, _I'm Chuck Bass_."


End file.
